1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a support apparatus for positioning a protective covering in a predetermined covering attitude relative to an open cockpit of a watercraft and the like, and more particularly to such a device which is adapted to position a protective covering in an attitude whereby the cockpit of the watercraft and subjacent portions thereof are protected from the environment while serving a variety of other functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The deterioration of watercraft components due to the damaging effects of repeated and prolonged exposure of same to the effects of sunlight and other environmental influences, such as rain, and snow, have long been known. For example, upholstery and other protective surfaces covering the interior walls of a cockpit of a watercraft tend to fade, discolor, or crack following prolonged exposure to direct sunlight, as well as to the effects of prolonged exposure to moisture, unless afforded some form of protection. It has also long been known that exposure to direct sunlight or prolonged exposure to even weak or diffuse sunlight can cause the dashboard and related console areas of a watercraft to discolor or crack, such cracking being due in part to the often dramatic increases in surface temperatures resulting from absorption of light energy. Further, exposure to moisture for long periods of time encourages the growth of mold and mildew and causes materials to become weakened. Over extended periods of time such sunlight and water related damage often necessitates expensive repair and/or replacement of the affected areas of the watercraft. Further, if the environmentally damaged areas are not repaired or the components replaced, a diminution of both the aesthetic and market value of the watercraft results.
Attempts made in the prior art to protect the open cockpit of a watercraft and more particularly the dashboard, related console areas, upholstered seats and carpeted decks, from such damage have assumed various forms. For instance, many owners and operators of watercraft place opaque objects such as towels or the like upon the dashboards or over the seats in an attempt to decrease the infiltration of harmful rays of sunlight during the summer months. In many instances, a custom made boat cover is purchased and which is adapted to fit over the open cockpit. In many instances, however, these boat covers are not available or after they are unserviceable cannot be replaced except at great expense.
Other attempts in the prior art to provide protective devices for the cockpits of watercraft have included ridge pole assemblies such as that illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,106,931 to Cooper and which relates to a portable telescopic adjustable boat cover ridge pole that supports a boat ) cover in covering relation over the boat. Further, and as illustrated most clearly by U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,600 to Halverson, other inventors have approached the problem of covering boats by providing a rolling boat cover which is extendable and retractable relative to the cockpit from a roller that is disposed across the transom of the boat.
While some of the prior art devices have operated with varying degrees of success, they are unsatisfactory in one or more respects. For example, some of these devices are cumbersome, not reliably retained in position and do not admit to convenient compact storage in the watercraft when not operably deployed. Others either do not cover all the areas to be protected or are oversized and thus unsightly in use. Further, some of the aforementioned devices must either be permanently installed upon the watercraft or require specially adapted mounting mechanisms. Yet another deficiency common among the prior art devices is that water and snow collects in pools on the assorted protective coverings thereby weakening them over prolonged periods of time, with the resultant effect that leaks occur and the interior of the cockpit is damaged. Yet another deficiency common among the prior art mechanisms is their inability to be manufactured and sold at a relatively inexpensive price.
The economic impact of watercraft damage caused by sunlight and other environmental influences is but one of many financial aggravations which may confront a watercraft owner. Another source of financial hardship commonly encountered is the theft of assorted watercraft equipment and other personal effects, such as fishing equipment, and the like, many of which are customarily left in the cockpit of a watercraft when they are tied up to public landings or docks and thus are readily viewable from the exterior of the watercraft.
The deterrence of theft of such equipment may entail such costly and inconvenient measures as the installation of lock boxes or an alarm system or the securing of such personal effects in remote locations with respect to the watercraft.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a support apparatus for positioning a protective covering in a predetermined covering attitude relative to an open cockpit of a watercraft and which is capable of protecting the cockpit area of the watercraft and subjacent areas from damage due to exposure to sunlight or other environmental influences, such as water and snow, and which further aids in the deterrence of theft and which is capable of performing a variety of secondary functions, the device being both inexpensive to manufacture and sell and capable of compact storage.